


💕Sans/AUs Boyfriend Oneshot/Scenarios/X Readers

by BeckyHowling



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: 4th wall, Abuse, And Much More - Freeform, Anger, Carn't spell to save my life lol, Comedy, Depression, Friendship, Jokes, Love, Multi, No Lemons, No Smut, Pain, Pain/comfurt, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Slapstick, Warnings will be given at the start of chapters that need it., au's, boyfriend scenarios, lots of fluff, miner self-inserts, oneshots, puns, x readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHowling/pseuds/BeckyHowling
Summary: Want a PUN-ny Boyfriend well look no more becouse the boys are waiting for you lovely readers.( I DONT do Lemons )Undertale Sans belongs to Toby Fox . The AUs belong to there right full owners.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> ღ Howling hello to you dear readers  
Any warnings needed will be added to the chapter at the top.

🕶️ Freash Sans : Yo dude and dudettes whats up?  
ღBecky : Yo dude get out of my book please.  
🕶️ Fresh Sans : YOLO Becky see ya later aligator.  
ღ Becky : Thank You... 

Skeletons in this book are .  
💤 Sans, 🌭Fell Sans, 🌮Blueberry,  
🎨 Ink Sans,📱Error and 🚬 G Sans.

I wont do lemons but there will be lots of fluffy moments and puns .  
I'll put a warning if needed at the top of the chapter for things like violence , depressing subjects , bullying etc.  
( YN ) - Your Name  
( NN ) - Nick Name  
( FC ) - Favourite colour  
( EC ) - Eye Colour  
( HC ) - Hair Colour  
( HL ) - Hair Lenth  
( FN ) - Friends Name  
( YP ) - Your Pet  
( PN ) - Pet Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I use others I'll let you know at the top of chapter.  
ღ Becky: Say bye guys .  
💤 Sans : See ya Kiddos  
🌭 Fell : See ya  
🌮Blueberry : GOODBYE READERS  
🎨 Ink : Take care  
📱 Error : TiLl nExt TimE PUpPetS  
🚬 G : Later loves


	2. Sans - You surprise him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the surface  


You were waiting for your boyfriend Sans to come home from Grillbys, you both had diner already. Paps had a date with Metta-but-head. So you were looking forward to some alone time together . "knock knock who's there ?" " bone-ly bone-ly who ?" "bone-ly me needs a hug open up." ( Time Skip ) You were watching TV snuggling on the sofa " Hey have you seen the comedian Miranda? ""um... no'is she any good ?" He looked at you confused at the look of shock on your face ..."um ( Nn ) are you ok ?" " Shes ONLY MY FAVOURTE! wait here , " "Oook".  
( 10 Minutes later )  
You made some hot chocolate... "here, have this" "Thanks love" you wait eagerly for him to have a sip but youre halfway through an episode before he does. His eye sockets widen with hearts in them as he chugs the rest down and suddenly gives you a big kiss. You blush and a huge smile forms on your face as you ask "what was that for?" He simply says "that was the best drink ever, "you're welcome Punnybones"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💤Sans: Hey Kiddo, you finally did it then?  
ღMe: yep, I mean, now my bonely ideas can come to life, right?  
💤Sans: good one Kiddo,so who's next?  
ღMe: Fell Sans  
💤Sans: Really Becky? Really? That grumpy bones?  
🌭Fell Sans: hey! Who are you calling grumpy bones?  
ღMe: Red, get out...we'll hang out later and you...dont wind him up.  
🌭Fell Sans: Yer  
ღMe: Now Red.  
🌭Fell Sans: Eh see ya.  
💤Sans: sorry.  
ღMe: its ok. Grillbys?  
💤Sans: Grillbys
> 
> ღWell, one down...many to go. Im Becky Howling, stay Punny & Goodnight.


	3. Fell Sans - You Surprise Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground

Sans and I have been dating for about a year now. His brother has Papyrus has been poetically abusive to him. So I Paid him some G to live at my house for the weekend. Currently its Friday so. Going to his station CHECK Grillbys Burg and Fries CHECK new full bottle of mustard DUBBULE CHECK and finely Lips at the ready TRIPPEL CHECK . You could not help but smile when you see him napping he always looks so cute . slowly and carefully you walk over and give him a gentle kiss on his skull and whispered softly "Red Red wakeup love" "Hu oh Sweetheart it's you. What is it ? is Pap's coming " "No no don't worry I paid him some G so we can have the weekend to our self's. He suddenly has a flirty grin on his face. Instantly jumping at the chance you go and sit sideways on his lap. Without hesitation his arms go around your ( thin, slim, chubby, fat, ) waist holding you close .  
"So knowing you you have a list so what's the plan?" " Well today I got us a burger and fries. Full bottle of mustard for you and when we get home". Laziness with a capitol L + TV, Sofa, You me cuddling aaand some chocolate". "Umm sounds good " His thump starts rub your waist and the other your outer thigh pulling you even closer .Its rear but when he relaxes he can truly focuses on his love for you because he feels safe for a change . Saturday same things but with a luxury massage and romantic bathe together. (Becky: what am I writing blushes) "You look so cute when you blush".  
"I am not cute " giggling you kiss his cheek bone " your cute when you pout too" . "Year whatever and Sunday"?. "Sunday same again as Friday but with a good shoulder rub. I'll wear the outfit you like me in. "we will have a nap after lunch and in the evening" ... " Yeah go on " " We will go to the bedroom for some sexy time" . "OK! let's go". He uses a short cut home." So Red what do you want to watch? He grabs your hand to stop you though. " Wait " " What's wrong Red?" "nothing" He gently pulls you to his chest and uses his free hand to go thru your hair as he gives you a loving kiss on the lips . he pulls away and you see the rear expression you love so much. Hearts in his eye sockets and a genuine smile " Thank you sweetheart" " Your welcome Red ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღ Becky: So Red who should I do next?   
🌭Fell: I bet Horrortale Sans would love  
ღ Becky: ( cut him off) You think your sooooo1 funny don't you?  
🌭Fell: ( chuckles ) Still not forgiven ya hu?  
ღ Becky: Nope just because I happen to catch the rabbit he was hunting . He thinks he can go and try to cut my tail of with that sharp thing whatever it is of his ( Panting heavily )  
🌭Fell: Are you done. Come here   
ღ Becky: Fiiine if I must  
🌭Fell Turn around ( Starts to pet the back of her neck ) Come on put your hackles down and relax will ya?  
ღ Becky: (Relaxes) Thank you   
🌭Fell: Whatever. Swap Sans?  
ღ Becky: Swap Sans. Want to watch a horror film?  
🌭Fell: sure  
ღ Becky: Cool
> 
> ღBecky: Stay Pun-ny Pups goodnight


	4. Swap Sans-You Seprise Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground

My boyfriend has always been a hard worker and he's no different when it comes to you ether. he's so a tentative sweet and loving. So as a surprise you bake a blueberry pie ( I couldn't resist ) You have been practicing for about month now with the help of Muffet that is. You here Sans open the door cheerful as ever as he yells. "MY DEAR HUMAN YOUR MACNIFISENT SANS IS HOME". Giggling you yell back. "I'm in the kitchen Bluebe". He runs and gives ( YN ) a hug and a kiss on the Cheek. He sits at the table and asks how your day has been? You say it was good and ask how work was he says uneventful. "Bluebe I have a surprise for you". "YAY WHAT IS IT"? You chuckle at his excitement and say "tuda" Holding out the pie . you see stars in his eye sockets. Your over the moon when hear his rear whisper as he says "You baked something for me"? "Well yeah". You sit next to him and place your hand on his. "It's a thank you for all you do for me". He uses the spoon you gave him and try's some. His smile somehow widens and says it's the best and thanks you with a squeeze of the hand. "So you could say that its SANSationul ha ha". He drops the spoon as both of us here Paps snort from the living room. "( YN)" Sans yells "WHYYYY!!!" Paps and ( YN ) burst with laughter. "I'm sooooo! sorry I love you I'm sorry forgive  
please" making as cuter face as humanly possible. Sans breaks at your cuteness "OK FIIIINE!". You kiss him on the cheek and continue eating and ignoring Paps as he steels some pie and makes a pun about the fact that you made a blueberry pie for Blueberry. Next time you'll bake with confidence that it won't end up...  
Crummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌮Blueberry: THREE PUNS THREE REALY   
ღBecky: I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Did you like the rest of it though?   
( he blushes )  
🌮Blueberry: YES I DID   
he suddenly squeaks a gold colour ball from behind his back. Becky freezes floppy ears perk up and tail gose right up. she suddenly makes herself big enough to pick Blueberry up and runs off with him to play fetch zoom zoom...
> 
> ( Some time latter after playing fetch ( Panting )  
ღSt..stay Ppunny & goodni... thump... ZZZ


	5. Ink Sans - You Surprise Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His void

" Yo Error ". He rudely ignored you unlike your boyfriend Ink who quickly waved.  
"Rude" you mouthed under your breath as you waved back to him. You roll your eyes knowing you would have to try something else you thought. Bribery and corruption time.  
"Oh Error" going throe your bag you pull out a big bare of chocolate and wave it in the air in front of him."If you leave Ink alone it's all yours". Using his strings he grabs the chocolate from you and leaves though a portal. Just before you and Ink go in to his own you could have sworn you herd Error say in the distance "My precious" you shrug the go with Ink.  
( At Inks void )  
"Thank you for the save ( NN )" "always. Anyway here I did you a painting. Shut your eye sockets and hands out." You placed the canvas in his hands and said "ok open them" He held your hand as you both looked at the painting. He always loves it when he can see how your art has developed over time. "I love it" he told you kissing your cheek. The rest of the time spent together before going to bed having a paint war. Of Corse he won but still it was fun and all is fare in art and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎨 Ink: I'm so proud of you Becky ( puts an arm round my shoulders)  
ღMe: Thank you Inks ( returns the jester )   
🎨 Ink: can't wait for the next one   
ღMe: Well about that I'm going to be doing Error next   
🎨 Ink: Oh right why are you tow friends again?  
ღMe: I don't know we just are we like seeing if we can beat each other's high scores and stuff... want to visit the swaps?  
🎨 Ink: Sure thing pal   
ღStay PUN-ny & Goodnight


	6. Error Sans - You surprise him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( G B ) - Girlfriend or Boyfriend  
( S N ) - Sans name  
His Anti void

It's not easy being Error's (G B)friend with his insecurity, phobia of physical contact,fighting Ink and his... sigh job. He has a lot of bad days but you love him he's never said why he's different with you than he is with anyone else.

"your just a blip in the radar. UNWANTED STATIC!. i mean who would miss YOU!"

You were pulled away from your thoughts when you herd his voice in a moment of horror you thought he was talking to you but quickly realise he men't himself and by his side a moment latter.  
you go on your knees in front of him "Hey baby it's ok i'm right here in front of you just listen to my voice ok shush now what would I do without my puppet master ah sh shh can you look at me please?"  
He blinks and looks at you with wide eye-sockets he hates when you see him like this " ThAnkS   
( yN )" " Always" they sat there like that for a wile you with your arms out hands open for him he gladly uses his string and gently raps them around your hands ( that's how you make contact with him without physically doing so ) you help to calm him down until you both chose to have a nap.

Time skip to 46dR3L36t35D???!!!…

"I'm here to HELP you."

"GEt cofterbul foR I hAve You r RaPT a rounD m my liTtel f finger I hOpe I i am nOT pUshinG   
Y yoUr b ButTOns HEh heh!" He says as he makes a hammock out of his strings underneath you and holds up both of your phones " Hahahaha " " great timing as ever ""Y YOu knoW mE nOw pIck yo pOison" "Pokemon who ever catches a pikachu first wins". "YOur s so On."  
latter when you both were done playing several games you were chating about differnt things to do with AU's the you liked and disliked you winding Error up by saying you think ( S N ) is cute.  
time skip to 475747587fhcvjgfxgfjtzt78578!!!???...  
You wanted to do some nice for him he came back from a Christmas party (you did not go cos A you don't want to and B nether did he want anyone to hurt you for being with him so yeahhhhhh! )  
Fresh had to tick him off all the time by( existing )doing the whole i'm not touching ya thing. He was so mad and worked up. So you chose to surprise him with a gift but that men't avoiding him for a bit.  
When you got back to were you thought he was but could not find him...odd  
then suddenly...

"hey hot stuff. I almost don't want to murder you and everyone you love.

You turn a round and burst out laughing " gosh darn it Error what am I going to do with you? " you say with your hands on your hips. He shrugs with a grin on his face "loVe me forEveR"  
"Ummm! nah I might threw you a bone tho" You show him the the new gaming device full of every single pokemon game there is on it. Without warning he hugs and kisses you all over your face making squeak in surprise" THank yoU ( Nn )" Suddenly he flinches and you take a mental note that he has started rebooting..." Oh ".  
Latter on you both were laying side by side facing etch other his strings were stroking your arm "I LoVE yOu ( Yn )" I love you too " you place two fingers to your lips then place the very pips off them to his teeth in a kiss and he blows you one back as one of his strings lightly stroke your cheek it's not always easy being his but it's worth it knowing he's yours as much as you are his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📱 Error: BOut tIme you MAid oNe fOR M me RaINboW But   
ღMe: Rely Eorror rainbow but the fur on my tail is rainbow NOT my but   
📱 Error: wHatEVer I'M stiLL goNnA beet Y yOu A and caTCh em aLl beFore You  
ღMe: It's so on 
> 
> Here is a link to my original chapter so you can see the pictures  
https://www.wattpad.com/479398928-%F0%9F%92%95sans-aus-boyfriend-oneshot-scenarios-x-readers


	7. G Sans - You Surprise Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the surface

You love your boyfriend you really do. He's smart,strong,loving,a total flirt,sexy,and can even be tentative but other times he can be so I don't know oh what's the word?... oh yeah DUMB!!!   
For instance your boyfriend of 3 years thinks that you do not I repeat DO NOT!!! know that he smokes oh yeah you herd me right. At first you were mad that he thought you were A you were blind to the slight darker tinge of his bone fingers and on his teeth. ( of witch you don't mind wink ) and B that your nose blind...  
So one day your like ok time to have some fun. As a surprise you gather your friends and over the coarse of the week you make him a smoking shelter in the back garden so he wont have to stand in the rain with an umbrella ( and to say ha in yo face G )

Time skip to the end of the week 😉 

" Hey kitten i'm home! " "Oh charmaaaaaaa i'm in the garden " G smiles as he go's to the back of the house to greet you " you sound happy " he kisses your hand then gasps when he sees the shelter " Woh! were did this come from...( Y N ) what did you do and why?" He folds his arms waiting but you just smile and pull out packet of death sticks with a grin on your face. " what did you think I would not figure it out come give me some credit why else would I smell smoke on you or see you outside in the RAIN! come on man really. Sigh i'm not mad anymore but you shouldn't hide stuff from me like that it makes me feel like you don't trust me or something I don't know...   
Your voice went quiet at the end of what you were saying and you may not have taken note but he did he listened closely to what you had to say feeling his soul sink at the single tear that fell down your cheek " Hey hey don't cry I love it I was getting sick of stand-in outside with a brolly i'm sorry about not telling you it was silly of me to think you wouldn't know it was about not letting the smoke harm you " he places a had on your cheek and wipes the tear away with his thumb and rests his head on yours making you smile and lightly thumps his arm witch in turn makes him chuckle.  
" come on it looks like its about to rain " You turn to go inside but he stops you by taking your hand in his as he says. "I have a better idea".  
Standing under the shelter as the rain poor's he holds you close one hand is raped around your waist wile the other gently sinks into your hair. Your hands rests on his exposed chest as the both of you kiss in the rain protected by the smoking shelter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚬G: I am not dumb  
ღBecky: yes you are   
🚬G: no i'm not ( leans in closer ) end of  
ღBecky: you are you are a flirty dumb dumb   
ღBecky: (runs of screaming) G's a flirty dumb dumb G's a flirty dumb dumb G's a flirty dumb dumb Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Howwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllll!!!  
🚬G: Get back hearrrrrrr!!! teleport's (after Becky) take it back ya fur ball!!!  
ღBecky: Neverrrrrr!!! G's a flirty dumb dumb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Well that's the first scenario done wuhooo! the next one will be coming soon


	8. Importent new info chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok just so you all know. When I first made this book I had an Undertale OC witch was basically my Becky persona changed for that fandom but now she is her own character named Jenna.
> 
> I'm adding tis in the book so some things make more sense. Just remember this is her old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W Becky; means Wattpad Becky because that's were the book was first on.

Name: UT Becky Gender: Female  
Looks: She's a brown dog monster with burgundy markings that look like tattoos, blue eyes, dragon like tail and wears a red of the shoulder top with a yellow front pocket it also has yellow and blue patterns on it  
Species: Dragon-dog hybread Monster  
Shes Straight  
Age: 23  
Magic: She can Summon Hell hounds, dragon wings and can use aura spirea like Lucario in Pokemon only in a gold colour instead of blueish-Wight and can use a bone like bow staff  
She has a sister but I have not designed her yet XD  
She is in love with Classic Sans. She dated Grillby for a wile but they realised that there friendship men't more to them, She has a love for Gymnastics, puns, anything and everything food wise and video games.  
She lives in waterfall and works with Doggo at his station and at the Library part time and her best friend is BP and just like Sans she hates Mettaton because he picks on her for being different to the other monsters.

🐶I'm Undertale Becky so listen up. I'm taking over this book  
ღWattpad Becky: You are not I'm the author there for its mine  
🐶UT Becky: whatevs this is my universe which means I'm in charge Right Sans ... Sans SAAAANS! I need your help back me up please  
ღWattpad Becky: (Rolls her eyes not imprested)  
💤Sans: What is it BB  
🐶UT Becky: (Blushes at the nickname) WB: is saying it's her book but what do you think chuckles?  
ღW Becky: Yer Punny Bones what do you think about this?  
💤Sans: Um I don't know ... how ... to respond in a way that I can stay safe ... soooo! oh I know y don't you both work together ???  
ღBoth Becky's🐶:(look at each other then at Sans ) YES!!! ( Then they both tackle Sans in a hug )  
💤Sans: (Yelped and fell backwoods) What's happening(looks at them and chuckles hugging them back)  
ღBoth Becky🐶: Sorry and thank you for the help ( Helps him up)  
💤Sans ( thinks is a bit creepy ) your welcome Pups  
ღW Becky: well go on then say good bye to the readers  
🐶UT Becky: Oh right well not to spoil anything but since W Becky has three one shots already to published soon you see so I'll show up again after that but for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐶UT Becky: Have a Pun-tastic time and stay Determined
> 
> Me in 2019...I don't know what old me was thinking lol


	9. Undertale Sans - First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐶UT B: Undertale Becky here with the first chapter of the second scenario wuhoahhhh!!!  
Fresh Sans jumps out of no were making UT Becky jump  
🕶Fresh: yo woh! B dog wat up wit this un-cool scenario bro?   
🐶UT B: ( face palms ) It got the most votes so deal with it and chill dude  
🕶Fresh is sent away by the creator ( me ) before Fresh could argue   
🐶UT B: Now on with the chapters my Monstars
> 
> Underground

Sitting at Grillby's with your boyfriend in the warmth an peace of chatter you can't help but day dream about the first time you kissed the lovable lazybones.  
La memory/daydream   
You went to visit Sans station with a fresh bottle of ketchup in hand you can't help but sigh and smile at the site in front of you. Napping away as always leaning back in his seat without thinking you place the bottle down and walk behind the station and lightly places your hands on his shoulders leans down gives a loving kiss to his teeth making him smile and open his eye sockets. As soon as he sees your happy face. In silence he gently pulls you onto his lap to hold you close then slowly you both start to lean in eyes/sockets closing as you and Sans close the gap which became the second of many kisses to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐶UT B: sigh ( has harts in her eyes as her tail wags )   
🕶Fresh: Some giggidy dog has a crush   
🐶UT B: I do NOT!!!  
UT Becky and Fresh argue for goodness knows how long then Wattpad Becky comes in   
ღBecky: UT B go home ok and Fresh STAY OUT MY BOOK!


	10. Underfell Sans - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground

You were at Reds place sitting on the sofa Papyrus were checking puzzles ( traps hehe! ) so the two of you had the place to yourselves. As one Mettabutts shows were on Red got bored very bored so what was a bored boyfriend to but his ( secret ) favourite pass time thinking of you. A blush forms on cheekbones and turns to look at you draping an arm around your shoulders then places his other hand on your cheek.  
"Your blinking gorgers sweetheart you know that"  
Before you could respond he leans in and gives you a kiss on the lips making you blush as your eyes flutter shut returning the kiss you both smile into it the show forgotten you hold etch other closer this first kiss certainly won't be the last.


	11. Underswap Sans - First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground

You and Blueberry had a magnificent date You both were laughing and having fun but latter on walking hand in hand shoulders brushing against each other as you talk about random things but the closer to the house the more self contours.  
( his pov )  
I rely want to kiss my beloved human but what if that's not what they want, what if I scare them, what if I upset them wha... oh we are home.  
Facing etch other you both start leaning in ever so slowly still moving stiiiilllll going... suddenly someone shouts KISS ALREADY!!! then you did and it was sansational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Honey: ( High five ( four )   
Honey: ( Lights a cigarette ) so who's next pup ?  
Becky glares at him   
Becky: NO! smoking in my book now get rid of it  
Honey: but...  
Becky: now Papyrus ( lightly growls )  
he is shocked at the use of his real name submits and put it out  
Becky: Thank you


	12. Ink - First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Void

Ink thinks about you - a lot! Therefore, he does a lot of art featuring you, in different backgrounds, doing different things and even just hanging out doing nothing, in different AU's. His favourite thing though is is painting you and him in various scenes together.   
Without thinking, he found himself drawing a sketch of the two of you kissing or more specifically, your first kiss. As realisation hits him, a bright rainbow blush grows on his cheek bones. " Hey, Ink, what are you doing"? he says aloud "Ahhh! Dont be doing that".  
You lightly giggle before apologising for making him jump and give him a hug to calm him down. Its just a shame your hug made his blush deepen - he even made a weird noise! "Ink ,are you ok"? "Yeah, oh yeeeah, Im fine" he says stuttering.   
"Right, oook then. You, me, walk now, yes"? Ink looked at the hand you held out knowing that saying no was not an option, he took your hand and off you went. 

???? : Time skip "my broski's"  
Becky: Fresh, OUT NOW!  
Ink: will you two knock it off?!  
Becky: Ahhhh yeah sure, whatever  
Fresh: Chill bro, Bec and I were only playing  
Becky: speak for yourself. And DONT call me Bec, you ....

You and Ink sit on a bench, on the surface near Undertales Mount Ebit. You skoosh closer to him and ask "So my dear, care to explain that drawing of yours"? Feeling flustered Ink splutters out "youseeIwanttokissyo..." he trails off as you place a tender kiss on his lips. His eye sockets widen before kissing you back and wrapping his arms around you tightly... very tightly! As the kiss ends you see that he has stars in his eye sockets that flicker into hearts, as he melts into the happiness forming and thought to himself that that was a masterpiece well worth waiting for.


	13. Error - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Anti Void 
> 
> ( Bf/Gf )- Boyfriend or Girlfriend

As Error's ( Bf/Gf ) You like to watch whats happening in the AU's with him and when he is in a good mood he will even let you go visit some of them... what he calls the safe ones anyway.  
Today you wanted some excitement by going to Underfell on your own. "Please let me go"  
"nO" " come on Codie let" "I I saId N No" "but" "NNOONO bbuts ( y/N )!!!" ... "FINE BE THAT WAY". You walk of in a huff as you are now in a bad mood your self. "I'll show him I'll go see Fell Sans on my own whether he likes it or not if he thinks he can control me he's got another thing coming."  
What you did not understand is why he gets the way he does it's not a matter of control but concern for your safety. He knows the AU's better than you do and yes you do have friends in Underfell,Swapfell and even Underlust's Mettaton. 

( He's the opposite to the others in Underlust remember) 

But there are many in tho's AU's that would love to do you harm. That's why when you go to any AU Error needs ether be with you or monitor your visits so he can step in if needed. He trust you not them.  
Time skip - to you making your way to Fell Sans hot dog stand  
Before you were able to get there you were stopped by a Seton hostile skeleton whom happens to be in a VERY aggressive mood... uh oh. "HUMAN HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS IN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'ES TERRITORY UN-ANNOUNCED LEAVE NOW!!!!!".  
Papyrus growled in such a menacing manna that you whimpered a little frozen to the spot. Back at the anti void Error gasped at the sudden pain he felt in his soul. His hand shot to his chest panic washed over him as the realization hit him. You are in pain and feeling fearful, checking the AU's tile he found the one you are in, when he does rage takes over his panic as he see's Fell Pap attacking you. Without a moment to spare Error jumps in and immediately raped his strings a round Papyrus'es soul and slamming him to the ground then lifts him up in the air before speaking in a deep dark voice that demands that his words be listened too.  
"HOw Dddare yOU hUrt Her you GliCH ScuM. iF yOu EEeverRr!!! hhuRt HeR aGAIn YoU wiLl reGret iiiT!!!" When Error dropped Papyrus'es unconscious body on the floor he rushed over to you you were out cold bruised and had a split lip. Error gently picked you up holding you up a against his chest,his need to help you is stronger than his fear of physical contact.

Time skip to Undertale's Alphy's lab

"HeAL HeR ppLEase" He demanded in a nice way tho...kinder. The poor dino monster shaking like crazy nodded and tolled him to lay you down on one of the lab's tables and gathered some things to do some test's. turns out you were ok enough not to worry too much, she bandaged your arm and put it in a sling then said to wait and let you rest and to call her when you wake up or if somting bad happens wile shes gone.  
Later on when it's dark and your still a sleep but as for Error he is so conflicted right now. On the one hand he was mad at you for putting your self in danger, almost giving him a soul attack...but more than anything he's upset he could of saved you from being hurt in the first place and is just upset and sigh it pains him seeing you like this and berries his head in his hands as he waits for you to wake up just to end up falling to sleep himself.  
Morning comes by the time you wake up groaning in discomfort "C Codie o owowow!" "(y/N)?" Error leaps on to you in a hug nuzzling your neck crying then without thinking he pulls away kissing you on the lips harder than he men't to but stopped when he felt you wince thanks to the split lip and shock it hurt more than anything...oops. He says sorry over and over again panicking that he hurt you and ends up glitching out for a few seconds.

When he has calmed down after you reassuring him that you were ok and not mad at him or anything. You talk about what happen the day before coming to an agreement to talk thing out together more before doing anything rash because all of this is simply not worth it. once you head up fully a month had past. You and Error were watching Mafiatale together with your pinky fingers linked it was a start to help Error get used to your touch little by little it was working great,you both are happy now but he was still upset with himself for ruining your fist kiss as couple so with all the strength he could muster he gently placed his hand on you cheek stroking it with his thumb and tolled you he loved you before leaning in, ghosting his teeth against your lips making you meld and kiss him back thinking the words that have been said before and will be again in just a moment but this time you knew how true it really was..."I love you too".


	14. G - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underground

G had resonantly felt restless every-time he is with you lately he keeps finding himself looking at your lips. To him flirting is one thing but to actually kiss you is an other all together...and he HATES it he hates how nervous he gets when he really wants to to sigh. " I want to hold you so tight make you feel safe and happy, I wan't you to know how much I love you how much I loves your company, your smile, eyes, your body... who am I kidding I love everything about you no matter what, you could be scared on your entire body and nothing would kill my feeling for you...AND YET I CAN'T KISS YOU DANG IT GRRR!".

" stupid... bone head " he thinks to himself.  
Frisk walks into the clearing of rubble with an all knowing smile she just loves to wind him up with it. "Heya G hows it hanging?" " sigh fine fine whats up with you?" " eh nothing new hows (Y/N) have you been in a tree together yet?" Frisk asks with a smirk on her face "huff shut it".  
After a wile of chatting like always they start going for a walk back at home you are bored out of your mind you just finished reading a book and was upset about how it ended and have been ranting to your self for ages about it sighing you texted G asking him to help not be bored pleeeeeeeeeease and his respond was this ...(chuckle) do something then xxx after read said text your eye twitched " helpful very helpful ".

You were so wound up at this point do something then relay G RARELY!. you do your self some lunch, drink one of his root bears just cos and then go for a walk so you started walking....and walking and walking ....and ZZZ  
Becky: it apears that with the reader being bord that my creater has fallen asleep hang on  
Bump crash crack shatter yelps and yells zzz WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ahhh!!! what wait what Becky did you break the 4th wall?  
Any way After a wile you chose to climb up one of the old buildings so she could jump across more buildings Ninja T style singing the them song as you went.

Time skip-aroony 

Unknown to the 3 of you is that wile Frisk and G were talking to etch other you YOU were on top of the buildings above them dumdumdum...  
"Yo Friskus UP HERE"You yell after seeing that they were down there " uh G did hear?" " Yeah that sounded like ...( his eye sockets widen ) did she say up hear?" Both Frisk and G look up with a jolt " oh my GET DOWN HERE NOW!!! " He was terrified of the idea of you up there in danger like that and you know what your response to his fear was. Waving you yelled down to him. " Ello my loverrrrrrrrrr haha!" his eye sockets went black at this point just staring at you in a disbelieving manner. Frisk however is laughing her butt off.  
Suddenly roof started to crumble under your feet making you stumble and yelp in fear as you fall, Frisk covers her mouth and G gasps before using his magic just in time to catch you but instead of putting you down he smirks since your still crying out as if you were still falling. Instead of floating with your eyes shut tight. He lets you fall a shorter distance making you land on top of him witch makes him fall backwards at the same time.  
" umf " ...would you believe me if I said your lips smacked into his teeth THAT'S RIGHT that was how you had your first kiss with G...ow.  
Frisk could not handle it anymore and was laughing so hard her tummy hurt " y yohu should have seheen your haha your face hahaha!".  
When you broke away from the kiss G was the first to speak with a smirk on his face once more. " falling for me again I see" ...your eye twitches " ahhhhh noooooo" You shove your face in his bare chest... again ow.  
He smiles thinking it may not have been the kiss he wanted but he would not change a single thing about it after all it may have been the first but it will not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky: Howllllllllll! yeah and other lot done hahaaa! next scenario is uhhh shoot it should be X chubby reader then Chara but oh will I maybe... yes there on hold for now cos I found pictures that I want to do something with first 2 to be precipice ( rambles some more )  
G: Becky Becky BECKY! you know the reader can see your words right now?  
Becky:...<(0-0)>

**Author's Note:**

> ღ Becky : Stay PUNny & good night.


End file.
